It Started At A Party
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: When Clare and Eli decide to attend the Bhandari Bash, what lies ahead for our favorite degrassi couple? UPDATE: PART 2 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, so this is my first story that is NOT a songfic :-) I hope ya'll like it! It may be come a two-shot, if I get some reviews!_**

**_(I don't own, you don't sue. Simple, right?)_**

Friday night was upon me and I had no plans. Alli was having a party, but I didn't think I wanted to go. I had just gotten into my pajamas when my laptop dinged. _A-Man94 is online _I walked over and grabbed my laptop.

_ClareE-23: Hey Adam, what's up?_

_A-Man94: Hey Clare! Nothing, my Friday night sucks_

_ClareE-23: Same. At least you can hang out w/ Drew_

_A-Man94: I' d love to, but he's at Alli's party :-(_

_ClareE-23: Hmm, you're not going?_

_A-Man94: Nah, I wouldn't know anyone_

_ClareE-23: Wanna go together? I'll text Eli and see if he's going_

_A-Man94: Sure! Chat w/ Eli and get back to me!_

I couldn't help but smile when I clicked on Eli's chat symbol.

_Eli-Gold49: Hey Blue Eyes_

_ClareE-23: Hey Dr. Doom_

_Eli-Gold49: Ouch, Clare you're hittin me where I live :P_

_ClareE-23: Yeah, I'm sure your deeply hurt :-)_

_Eli-Gold49: So, nothing to do on a Friday night?_

_ClareE-23: Nope... unless..._

_Eli-Gold49: What do you want, Clare? :-)_

_ClareE-23: Alli's having a party and Adam and I want you to come with us._

_Eli-Gold49: ..._

_ClareE-23: Hello?_

_Eli-Gold49: Ok, fine. I'll pick you up in five._

_ClareE-23: YAY! Thanks Eli!_

_Eli-Gold49 is offline_

_ClareE-23 is offline._

Crap, I'm in my pajamas! I hurriedly slipped on some skinny jeans and a short tunic dress and flats. I shrugged on my denim jacket and flats before adding mouse to my curls. I was just finishing my makeup when I heard a car honk. I ran downstairs and left a note for my mom, not that she'd care:

_I went to Alli's party, will spend the night there. I will be home tomorrow after lunch._

_Love Clare_

I slipped out the door and locked it. I ran over to Morty and slid into the passenger seat. I always loved how Eli saves the front seat for me, leaving Adam to ride in the back. "Hey gorgeous!" Eli said, the ever present smirk gracing his beautiful face. "Hey," I replied. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Adam piped up from the back. I laughed, ah Adam. As we got to the party, we heard loud music coming from the Bandari's house. "You ready for this?" I asked devilishly. These two boys had never been to a Bhandari Bash before... this would be fun.

"CLARE!" Alli exclaimed, dashing over to hug me. She looked cute in her pink mini skirt, purple sweater, and purple high heels. "Hey Alli, we decided to come over. That OK?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Hey guys," Drew greeted us. Him and Adam did the fist bump and Eli nodded a greeting. "Clare! You look great!" Jenna said, hugging me. "You do too! That top is cute!" I complimented. It did everything it could to hide the impending arrival. "Thanks. It's amazing what you can find on a maternity rack!" She joked. Her and Alli headed over to a group of people to talk. "OK everyone, time to play never have I ever!" Alli grinned as Drew raised his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and shook my head. Alli had to play these games EVERY party. We all sat in a circle and Drew started. "Never have I ever kissed a boy," _Aw, c'mon Drew, really? _I thought as I took off my dangly earrings. Jenna was next. "Um, never have I ever sexted." She grinned impishly at Alli, who blushed. I thanked Jenna in my head, I knew she did that for me. Alli ignored the wolf calls as she took off her headband. Adam was next and he grinned devilishly at Eli. "Never have I ever ridden in a hearse," I smirked as both he, I, and Eli removed something: Adam removed his beanie, Me my flats, and Eli took off his blazer leaving him in a tight black t-shirt. Whoa, thank you Adam! I was next, so I thought about it. "Never have I ever been to a Dead Hand's concert." I knew this was something Eli had done, and I watched with bated breath as he removed his shirt. HOLY SH- shoot. That boy's abs rivaled stone bricks. I tore my eyes away and focused on my purity ring. Dang purity ring. After everybody went, Alli decided to play seven minutes in heaven. "OK, first people first, Holly J and Wesley." Alli giggled a bit after she announced it. I couldn't believe it, our VP with the school nerd? This would be interesting. I also noticed Sav's eyebrow quirking. I grinned as the two went into the closet. After seven minutes, the pair came out. Holly J looked pissed and Wesley looked disappointed. "OK, next is Eli and..." Oh Lord, please say, "Clare!" Alli finished. She winked at me and I made a mental note to buy her a latte at the Dot very soon. Eli smirked as he and I walked over to the closet.

* * *

"Dang, this closet looks bigger from the outside," I remarked. "GO!" I heard Alli announce. "So, having f-" I was cut off by a kiss. I leaned him against the shelf and grabbed his shirt. He bit my lip gently and I opened, letting his tongue explore mine. This passion made my head feel faint and my heart raced. He pulled me against him and I played with his hair. Finally, we broke the kiss, both light headed. None too soon, because Alli pulled open the door and we joined the party once more. All I could think about was that kiss and I saw Alli nod her head understandably. After a few more people took their turns, it was time for truth or dare. "Jenna, truth or dare," Drew asked. "Uh, truth." She said nervously. "Is it true you are in the final 12 of Next Teen Star?" He asked, knowing this was a safe topic. She looked relieved and nodded happily. "Clare, truth or dare?" Adam asked me. Oh, God, will I regret this: "Dare," I said. Adam's face lit up and my heart dropped in fright. "I dare you to kiss Sav," My. Jaw. Dropped. Sav? Really Adam? The whole room erupted in cheers or catcalls. Eli looked annoyed and Holly J looked like she'd go nuts. She walked over to me and whispered, "You got a freebie with Declan, don't push your luck!" I walked over and hesitantly kissed Sav on the cheek. He looked relieved and Holly J patted me on the back. "You will pay Torres," I whispered in his ear and his face paled. As soon as everyone had went, it was time to head home. "So, what'd you guys think?" I asked Eli and Adam. "Nice. Rowdy, but nice. See ya Clare," Adam said, walking out with Drew. I stood there with Eli and before I could speak, he spoke. "I had fun. I like the house. Especially the closet," He smirked and walked out. As I watched him walk out, I sighed. Tonight was awesome and Alli is the bestest friend ever!

* * *

_**OK, review and tell me how it is! I really like the whole closet thing, so cute! Remember, I have a Degrassi eating monster who I will let loose to eat all degrassi related things if I don't get any reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So... I got reviews on this! I was amayzed! (Munro's spelling, of course!) So I decided to do a part two, and if I get enough reviews... maybe continue :-)**_

_Previously on It Started At A Party:_

_I stood there with Eli and before I could speak, he spoke. "I had fun. I like the house. Especially the closet," He smirked and walked out. As I watched him walk out, I sighed. Tonight was awesome  
and Alli is the bestest friend ever!_

* * *

Part Two:

I woke up in Alli's trundle bed. I sleepily threw the covers off and went to wash my face and brush my unruly hair. I met Alli in the bathroom brushing her teeth and she grunted a hello.

She is not a morning person, so it's amazing she even gets to school. "Good morning, miss sunshine," I joked. "It's not fair. Sav gets to have Holly frickin J sleep over but if I have Drew

over, I'm busted. Big brothers suck!" Alli whined, tossing her hair into a high pony tail. "You have me!" I said, poking her. She grinned weakly and nodded. "Yeeahhh," We laughed and

headed downstairs to eat some breakfast, trying to ignore the odd sounds coming from Sav's end of the hall. Neither of us are good cooks, so we had to settle for Cheerios and oranges.

"So, you really didn't pick my name in the basket?" I asked her. She chuckled and shook her head. "OH MY GOSH, ALLI!" I exclaimed, throwing a cheerio at her. "You would've killed me if I

said who it was!" She defended herself. "Who was it?" I asked urgently. "Jenna," WHAT? "Alli, I stinking love you for saying my name!" I threw my arms around her and she laughed.

"Yeah well, I know you would've done the same if Drew was paired with Holly J or something." I nodded and we finished breakfast before getting dressed. We were going to the mall for

the afternoon so Alli could get a new outfit. "Can I dress you up?" Alli asked, a puppy dog pout at the ready. "It is the LEAST I can do for you, honey," I allowed her to pick from her

clothes, trying not to cringe. She pulled out a turquoise V-neck sweater and a short denim skirt. She also handed me high heeled boots and a headband. "Okay, not too bad." I admitted.

She grinned and I went to change.

* * *

Once at the mall, we first stopped in Wet Seal. She pulled a dozen articles of clothing off the racks and sauntered into the dressing rooms. I pulled a few things off the rack and turned

around to see Mrs. Torres. "Hello, Clare, right?" She smiled, almost friendly. "Yeah, I'm Adam's friend." I stated. She smiled. "I'm just picking up some clothes," She said. "I didn't know you

shopped here!" I said. "Uh, it's not for me." She admitted. My heart dropped. "Oh, well, they don't sell guys clothes here." I said pointedly. She crossed her arms. "I know." She said. "Mrs.  
Torres, may I say something?" I asked politely. She nodded cautiously. "Adam is happy. He has Drew, Eli, Me, even Alli. He has friends and is doing well." I told her. "Listen young lady, I

know my daughter, er, son," I raised an eyebrow. "And yet you still have pronoun problems?" I smirked. She took a slight step back. "Young lady, you have no right to tell me how to raise  
my son." She shot back, turning to walk away. "Did you know he used to burn himself?" I asked. She whirled around and her eyes widened. "WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Anytime you made

him be Gracie, he would use a lighter and a barrette and burn his arm. I caught him doing it. He hasn't done it since you made him be Gracie for his grandmother." I told her how I found

out and how Eli and I supported him. A tear ran down her cheek. "I truly didn't know," She murmured. I gently took the clothes out of her hand. "Aeropostale is having a sale on guy's

polos. Why don't you go and check it out?" She swiftly hugged me and almost ran out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to see if Alli was done yet. We next went to

Victoria's Secret and I squirmed while I was in there, but Alli had to get more, ugh, lingerie. I went to walk out of the store and saw Eli walking out of, shocker, Hot Topic. I hurriedly

tapped on Alli's dressing room door to tell her I was going to walk around and scurried over to where Eli was looking through his bag. "Eli!" I greeted him. He looked up and smirked. "Two  
things: what are you wearing and why did you just come out of Victoria's Secret?" I blushed, remembering I was wearing Alli's clothes. "Uh, Alli didn't pick my name last night, but she said

it anyways so I owed her. She wanted to make me over, so these are her clothes. And Alli is in there, buying, uh, stuff and I felt uncomfortable so I came out here." I explained hurriedly.

He smirked. "Well, you look nice," He said, not a hint of sarcasm. "Thanks," I murmured. We sat down on a nearby couch to talk and I brought up the party.

* * *

"Uh, Eli?" I ventured. He nodded for me to go ahead. "In the closet, was that real?" I asked, looking down at my lap. He smirked. "I didn't imagine it!" He said. I whacked him in the arm

and he grinned. "But, what was there?" I asked. "I dunno, why don't you tell me?" He said, leaning towards me. I leaned in and our lips met. I put my arms around his neck and kissed

him passionately. He bit my bottom lip and begged me for entrance, which I was more than happy to give. Our tongues met in a tango, moving together perfectly. I broke away first,

blushing with a reeling head. "I think there's something there," I murmured. "THERE YOU ARE! I've got to show you what I got, it's all black and pink lace and-" Alli exclaimed, rushing out

before screeching to a halt. "Thanks for sharing, Alli, I'll text Drew and let him know!" Eli joked. Alli hit him upside the head as I laughed. "Welllll, I'm gonna go and uh, do something. Can

Eli drive you home?" She grinned. He nodded and she waved goodbye. As she left, we walked around the stores. "So, you going to get anything from there?" Eli joked, pointing towards

Victoria's Secret. I considered it, and walked in, telling him to wait. I came out with a bag and swung it. "Hmmm, wonder what you got..." He trailed off, snatching the bag off of me. I

laughed as he pulled out my purchase: vanilla lotion and body spray. "What were you expecting?" I asked innocently. He shrugged, blushing a little. I kissed his cheek as we walked hand

in hand. We stopped in the food court to grab lunch, because my stomach was growling."Hey, Eli!" A voice called. I spotted Sav and Holly J sitting at a table. "Hey man," He did the 'sup'

nod and sat down. I saw down too and pretty soon, Eli went to go get me a sub. "So little Edwards, enjoy the dare last night?" Holly J asked, a tad bit menacingly. "You enjoy seven

minutes with Wesley? Didn't think so!" I muttered the last part, and Sav choked on his Chinese food, covering a laugh. "Here's your sub, blue eyes. Ham, cheese, lettuce, no tomato,

banana peppers on honey wheat." Eli recited, handing me a sandwich. "Thanks," I said, hurriedly eating it. After a little while, Sav and Holly J left leaving Eli and I alone. "So, what do you

wanna do after this?" He asked me. "Wanna go see a movie?" I suggested. He nodded, so after we were done eating, we headed over to the $1 movie theater. "Two tickets for The

Crazies, please." Eli paid and we went in. "Eli, I hate scary movies!" I whined a little, hanging on his arm for dear life. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself- and scary movies. I hate

horror movies, I prefer vampires like Edward. "You'll be fine, babe." He assured me, kissing the top of my head. We sat down near the front and the movie began. I relaxed a little as the

first scene came on, a calm little town in the middle of nowhere's nowhere. Then the water was tainted and the people went, well, crazy. I screamed so loud and buried my head in Eli's

chest. I calmed down as I breathed in the fresh scent of Axe. As I raised my head again, I saw a particularly gruesome killing and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and kept his arms

around me until the movie was over. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you hated horror movies!" He exclaimed as we walked out. I still clutched his blazer and his arm was

deliciously still around my waist. We sat in the back of Morty (with the doors opened, get your mind out of the gutter!) just talking. "You can let go now, Clare," He joked. I shook my head

and rested my head on his chest. "No thanks," I murmured. This was perfection in a moment. "Clare, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I sat bolt upright and stared at him. "Wha-

what?" I asked. "If you don't want to..." "YES!" I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Our lips met and it felt like...like a warm summer night, watching Twilight, and Love Like Whoa on

the radio all rolled into one. The best things in life compiled in one toe curling, earth shattering, leave home and elope kind of kiss. This night could not GET any better! Until... _Can we_

pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could- "Hello?" I answered my ringing cell phone. "CLARE MARIE EDWARDS, WHERE IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU?" My mother

screeched. I cringed, remembering I had said I'd be home by lunch. "Uh, I went to see a movie. Alli dragged me to the mall and afterwards, I went to the movies to relax." Eli smirked and

nodded slowly, mocking me. I wrinkled my nose at him playfully and leaned into him. "And if I call Alli, she will testify to this?" Gosh, is my mom suspicious or what? "Yes Mom. Now I gotta

go, I'm almost home." I hung up and hurriedly texted Alli: _**Alli, tell my mom we went and saw Letters to Juliet. **_I waited anxiously for her response: _**Already done. Now tell Eli**_

goodbye and go home! I laughed and kissed Eli goodbye. "Lemme drive you." He suggested. We drove back to my street, where he parked at the end. He got out and hugged me

goodbye. "No kiss?" I asked jokingly. Oh, I got a kiss alright. "Night, blue eyes." He said, kissing my forehead and driving away leaving me walking home in a romantic daze. Oh the things

that start at parties...

* * *

Wow, sorry I haven't updated... school is back with a vengeance and I have so much English homework! And no, I have no ADORABLE English partner :-( I always wondered what would happened if Mrs. Torres never knew about Adam's burning... well, you found it here first! But if ya'll like this, I will make it an actual story, but I need me some reviews! If you want more, review more!

**l**

**V**


End file.
